Noella Kanaris
Noella Kanaris is an ALTERNATIVE and Time Traveler from the THIRD WORLD. She was brought to the FIRST WORLD by Roy Birten, the second Robert Birten of the THIRD WORLD, thanks to guidance from JOHN SMITH. Background Noella is the THIRD WORLD's Nolne Kanaris. She was supposed to have died during Project Reinforce's activation. However Roy Birten, with help from JOHN SMITH, traveled into the past and prevented the forced activation of Reinforce saving her life. He spent the next few weeks getting to know this Nolne and the two formed an unlikely relationship. Roy had regrets about changed the fact, he was afraid of what would happen in the future. : To ease his mind, he ran away and decided to let fate take it's coarse. However he recalls JOHN SMITH's words and decides to take responsibility. He goes back to Nolne's home and rescues her from Navroth assassins before propelling the two of them into the future. : In the future, Nolne and Roy arrive in Avalon City, Carnelia. Nolne's face creates a stir with a Noir official and she is brought to Noir Central. Inside Noir Central, the Noir Board of Directors, excluding the Nolne Clone, have her tested. After confirming her DNA make up and memories the Board reveals they plans to reinstate her as the head of Noir and their plans to kill off the Nolne Clone. Roy is also tested and invited in as Robert Birten. He disapproves the plan and tells Nolne that the clones are like her sisters and daughters. Nolne is sent to rest in her room. She sneaks out and heads into her old quarters, there she sees the clone Nolne. Before the two can properly meet, Constance freezes time. Roy and Nolne find themselves unaffected, cog wheels appear everywhere in all different sizes and parts. : Constance appears infront of the two and places her hand on Nolne's head. Nolne's mind is sent years into the future. Every possibility of her revival in Noir is revealed, even events that have not happened. At the end she sees that Noir has become the new Column Senate. Nolne's mind returns to her and she realizes that a future within Noir isn't what she wanted. She holds Roy's hand and thanks him for being by her side. He blushes, still unsure of the recent events. She requests that he stay with her awhile more. He immediately acknowledges and accidentally proposes to her. She blushes, not knowing the answer and he apologizes for stating too much. Constance warns the two that time will begin to move once more soon. : Nolne looks deep into Roy's eyes for a second and decides. She grabs his hand and leaves the complex. Remember in her mind, every corridor that she could. After the two leave the complex, Constance appears once more. Roy thanks her and Nolne asks why she helped them. Constance speaks to their minds and says the words: JOHN SMITH. Nolne doesn't know the meaning, but the words surprise Roy. Constance places her hands around Nolne's arm and a watch appears. Roy notices the watch is similar to his time traveling watch, which he remarks "doesn't seem to work anymore." Nolne looks at the watch, but before she can ask any questions, Constance disappears. : Roy and Nolne decide to head south, away from Avalon City. On the road, Nolne turns to him and announces that from now on, he can call her "Noella." She remarks that it means she is still Nolne, but not Nolne at the same time. Roy introduces himself as Robert Birten, but tells her to call him Roy, the man who will love her every moment for the rest of his life. Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:ALTERNATIVE Category:Time Traveler Category:THIRD WORLD Category:Era of the New World